


Somebody Else's; Nobody's

by RodeoQueen



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AFAB! Reader - Freeform, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Dante is a Mess (Devil May Cry), F/M, In title and summary and plot, Marriage, Moving On, Not Actually Unrequited Love, References to 1975′s Somebody Else and Mitski’s Nobody, Unrequited Love, rodeo put her devil horns on for this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodeoQueen/pseuds/RodeoQueen
Summary: Dante hates to think about you with somebody else, yet he still says no to your love. Guess he's just a coward, and now he's picturing your body with somebody else.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s), Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Somebody Else's; Nobody's

**Author's Note:**

> _Anonymous Requested: Hiya! I was wondering if you could possibly write a piece (hc or fic, you choose!) where the reader confesses her feelings for Dante, only to get rejected...BUT Dante does like her but says no because she’s only a human and doesn’t want to see her getting hurt with all of his demon hunting business. Could have a happy or sad ending, up to you! Thanks so much for taking time out of your daily life to do this! I’m a writer myself and it can be quite tedious, so kudos to you!_

You were so hopeful, looking at Dante with those starry eyes. He always knew you gazed at him like that when he wasn’t looking. 

He knew you liked him, hands brushing against his, your heart beating faster when he approached. 

You were nice to him and you laughed at his jokes. Maybe a little bit too much. Maybe he was that funny. 

But the day you walked up to him and asked him to talk privately, he already knew what it was about. 

Your heart was pounding faster than he could even count your beats and your form gave off scents of fear and anticipation. 

“Yeah sure, let’s talk.” He said casually, trying to bring down your pacing heart. 

And when you told him how you felt about him, he already knew what he had to say. 

“Dante, I genuinely like you as more than friends. I like you a lot and I was wondering if you felt the same.” His face, he didn’t mean to look so stone-faced when he heard what you said. 

“Yeah (Y/N). I’m sorry. I just don’t feel the same way.” And with that, he swore he could hear your heart shatter to pieces and your face tried so hard not to give away the tears in your eyes. 

God. He was the worst. 

“We can still be friends though?” He offered, patting you on the shoulder, ice blue eyes gazing into yours. 

“Yeah, yeah. Of course, Dante,” You said, voice quieter than before. 

It was awkward, you turned and went away. With your back facing him, he dropped his facade as you left the shop, leaving into the night. 

Grin put aside, he sighed. Did you know what you did to him? Did you look both ways before you crossed his mind every waking moment. 

“I like you a lot too.” He mumbled, his poor human heart panging with your own. But he deserved it. He deserved what he put the two of you through with his answer. 

With his lie. 

He almost wants to call you back, his hand almost reaching out as a reaction. He clenches his fist and hits the table, a resounding echo of his grave choice ringing through the rafters. 

But he knew that was what he had to do. You were human, he was subhuman, half a man but all the demon. 

What if you did stay with him? Demons and all the like would hunt you down, and he’d fall apart. 

He couldn’t do that to you. You deserved safety and someone who could provide for you. Not him, this half-demon with a falling apart shop and all the issues. 

You stopped coming around as often. Why would you? After a brief period of pretending things were fine, Dante watched as you decided to give the two of you space. 

Dante tried not to care, knowing how hurt you must have been. You deserved peace from him. 

You walked away for your own peace, but you also walked into somebody else’s heart. 

Dante should have known when he smelled another human while near your presence. He already knew with the look in your eyes as you smiled at your phone whenever a text message showed up. He already knew with the look you gave him. He knew that there was somebody else. 

And when you showed up to his office to talk, somebody else’s sweater on your form, he bit back his hackles, his inner demon screaming. 

You deserved this. Somebody else who wouldn’t loop you into his problems, his danger. 

The tides had changed. Where you once barely kept your head above the waters, keeping your yearning to yourself, Dante had now let his own waves consume him. 

The ring on your finger was the anchor to his sinking ship. You tried not to make it obvious, but Dante knew as soon as you walked in. 

“Cute ring. It a promise ring or something?” He joked. You shook your head. 

“I’m getting married, Dante. That’s what I came to tell you.” You softly said. Your eyes widened as he hugged you. 

“Look at you! Gettin’ hitched.” He joked, watching as you hit him lightly on the shoulder with that pink flush on your face. 

But it wasn’t there because of him, it was there at the thought of somebody else.

“There better be pizza there.” He chuckled emptily, taking the RVSP from your hand. 

“Thank you, Dante.” You said. Those same ice-blue eyes you used to gaze at all day met yours with this intensity he hid from you for all this time. 

“Anything for you.” He stated. The two of you looked at each other, a split second of recognition that Dante wished would bring back those feelings you felt for him, and the feelings he felt since then. 

You patted his shoulder with a smile. 

“You’re a good friend, Dante.”

You would never know how he felt, and he let himself sink under. 

And he drowned all until the wedding. 

On that day, Vergil adjusted Dante’s tie for him before he left the door. 

“Of course you know how to tie a tie, you ascot wearing geezer.” Dante jeered, his grin not meeting his eyes. Vergil spared him a glance. 

“It is not wise to lose yourself in this facade.” His brother muttered. 

Dante nodded and sighed. 

“I know.” 

Dante was fine for the most part. But when he realized how beautiful you were, just from where he sat, he began to break as you made your way to your engaged. 

He couldn’t stop looking at you. 

Oh god. When your vows were done being exchanged, his last chance of telling you appeared before him. 

“If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

This crouching demon, under his flesh, began to writhe after ages of festered emotion.

**Tell her you love her, don’t let her go. Object you stupid bastard! She is ours. It is not too late!**

His demon roars and thrashes in his human heart and shakes his ribs like the bars in a jail cell. 

**You Coward! Don’t you love her?!**

Dante winced and closed his eyes. His nails dig crescents into his palms. 

_I love her, yeah, I fucking love her._

_I love her so much I would do anything to go back and say that I love her. That I love her and it’s at the right time._

_I’ll love her and I’ll mean it, and I’ll never lie again._

He grits his teeth and sits in his turmoil at the pews. 

_God! I love her. I love her laugh. I love when she puts her hand on mine._

_I love when she smiles. I love when I make her smile._

_I love that when I’m with her, I don’t hate myself. I love that she is home to me, that Devil May Cry is warmer with her there._

_I love her so much that I want to fucking burn myself alive for rejecting her._

_God, she looks so beautiful right now._

_I love her._

_I Love Her._

_I love her….._

The crescendo of the organ piano strikes a grave note as he makes his final decision.

His eyes open and he watches her embrace her human lover, her white veil framing the look of adoration in her gaze. 

_And now I have to let her go._

She kisses somebody else and she is dipped in somebody else’s loving arms. Dante feels his own heart fall as he rises to stand and clap for her. 

He has no choice but to rejoice. 

And he claps and he cheers and he whistles in joy. 

He has lost himself in celebrating for her. 

She will have a honeymoon that she always ranted to him about having, she will move into a nicer place, she will be loved, and she will be warm. She will have children and pets in her home. She will be safe. 

She will have a family and be embraced-

In somebody else’s arms. 

He is a selfless man, and in this time of heartbreak, he has lost himself completely in the killing euphoria that she is no longer his. 

She is somebody else, and she is somebody else’s. And he is nobody’s once again. 

A devil may cry, and yet he smiles through his tears, alone in a crowd of people. 

**Author's Note:**

> _I hope you liked this. I’ll lend you a handkerchief once you’re done crying._
> 
> _Yee-Haw, I’m Evil._
> 
> _-Rodeo_


End file.
